


Deserved

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dark, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved

Luke bit back a yelp as he was unceremoniously shoved headfirst onto the bed. He knew better than to give voice to anything by this point. Pain, pleasure, it didn't matter, Asch didn't want to hear about any of it from him. And really, what would he say? Whether this part happened or not --and it rarely did, Asch just wasn't the type of person to let his own sexual desires have sway often--, Luke wanted, no, _needed_ all of it. Everything was exactly the way it had to be, otherwise he would've never been able to convince Asch to even bother with him. And that just wasn't acceptable. It had to be Asch that did it, otherwise it wouldn't mean anything.

Luke quietly hissed in a pained breath as an arm pressed against his shoulders, pushing his face down into the rumpled bedding. The whip had been his choice for today, and while Asch didn't seem to care much for it, he was very good with it. No doubt, Luke would be feeling those lashes for weeks to come, and for the time being they stung like nothing else. Not that the pain mattered, he deserved it, after all. It's what he needed.

"You want it."

Asch made it sound almost like a curse, but it was the truth. He wanted it all. He _had_ to have it all. It was no less than what he deserved. Something like him didn't- Luke bit into the covers as Asch drove into him. There was a slight slickness to it, the only preparation Luke would tolerate. It was more for Asch's benefit than his own. At least that's what he told himself. Asch wouldn't listen to him about it anyway.

The first time had been different. Asch had been careful, gentle, almost kind. Luke hadn't really liked that. He didn't deserve it. After the deed, he'd tried to explain _why_ it wasn't right for Asch to be like that to him of all people. Asch had then told him in no uncertain terms to never say anything like that to him ever again. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but Asch had walked out on him afterwards and had disappeared for months. He couldn't allow for something like that to happen again; and so he'd learned to be quiet, to keep things to himself. Better to stew in his own pathetic mind than to have Asch leave him again. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

He _needed_ to be punished. It was the only way he could live. And it had to be Asch's hand that delivered it. With anyone else it wouldn't have been enough. And without it... there would be no purpose to his existence. This way, at least, there was a reason for him to be there. By paying for the crime of his creation, he became something of worth. Not much, but it was something. If Asch left, he would return to being pointless. Stupid replica Luke would lose the only value he could hope to possess.

"I hate you."

There was an edge of weariness to the familiar barb, but Luke agreed with it nonetheless. There was nothing about him worth liking, so why wouldn't Asch hate him? He was the thief, the worthless piece of- Luke froze as a hand snaked under him, grasping at him, stroking him in time with each thrust. No, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. He-

"Don't even think about fighting me on this. I will _make_ you enjoy something, one way or another."

Luke chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he felt himself growing hard. He didn't want to, but Asch knew exactly what to do to coax his body into responding. There was little he could do to change that particular outcome, and he was loathe to try. Saying no to Asch just wasn't something he was willing to do. But why this? Why now? It didn't make sense. There was no logical reason for him to- Oh. Maybe... maybe Asch was just changing the rules again. It was his right, after all. Maybe it was just a more sophisticated punishment to add to the others and his brainless idiocy had yet to fathom the meaning behind it. Yes, that had to be it. It had to be. He didn't deserve anything else.


End file.
